


Schuldig's Favourite Places

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Business Trip, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Psychic Abilities, Travel, Worksafe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schuldig's favourite spots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schuldig's Favourite Places

**Author's Note:**

> Five drabbles for the 2015 Weiss vs Saiyuki Battle Challenge 1, the Anon prompt _Schuldig's five countries in order of preference, and why_.

_France_

 

"Ah, the city of love," Schuldig purred, draping himself over Crawford.

"Let's leave them to it," Nagi said as Farfarello edged away in horror.

"Thank God they've gone," Schuldig said. "Let's have a proper romantic meal."

"We _are_ here to work," Crawford said in mild reproof, "and you've just scared off half our team."

"Tsk. Didn't you say the target would be here at this time?" Schuldig pointed up. Crawford squinted up the length of the Eiffel Tower and grinned. "Juuuump," Schuldig called beguilingly, carefully moving them both out of splatter range.

Twenty minutes later they were ordering their apéritifs.

 

_America_

 

"I can't believe you're making me do this," Crawford said. "You know I hate you?"

"You hate me so much," Schuldig agreed. "It's a nice toasty sort of hate. I like it."

"I'm getting head every single day for the rest of this week," Crawford said. "No arguments."

Schuldig sniggered and reclined on the towel. "Perhaps. If you shake what your mother gave you."

"If this _ever_ gets out, I'll kill you myself," Crawford said, but he obediently shimmied at least a little, the grass skirt swaying in the evening light.

Schuldig took a quick snap. Damn, he loved Hawaii.

 

_Japan_

 

"Oh my God, what flavor is _that?_ "

"Purple sweet potato," Nagi sighed.

"What a fucking time to be alive," Schuldig crowed, sweeping a dozen more Kit-Kats into his basket. "And this one? This is wasabi?"

"Yeah," Nagi muttered. "Sorry", he said to the shopkeeper. "Tourist."

Schuldig was turning the next packet round and round. He thrust it under Nagi's nose. "I can't read this one at all, what the hell is it?"

"Sweet Japanese chili," Nagi said. "Please pretend you don't know me."

"I'm never eating a fucking plain Kit-Kat again. _Pan-pu-kin._ Pumpkin? Wait, _bakeable_ pumpkin?"

Nagi groaned in agreement.

 

_Mongolia_

 

"Ulan Bator? You _are_ shitting me, right?"

Crawford just looks at him, that fucking deadpan expression on his face as he settles in for the flight. _Shit_.

"We'll be retrieving some items from the Winter Palace of the Bogd Khan."

The city's not beautiful, most of it. But the _sky_. Schuldig looks at it, open-mouthed at the sheer expanse of blue. He feels small, insignificant beneath the vault of heaven. He thinks he might be about to achieve enlightenment. Crawford calls his attention back to earth, shaking his head in amusement.

Schuldig decides he'll come back here some day, alone.

 

_Austria_

 

Austria's an odd choice for any Rosenkreuz survivor to think of as a favourite country, but Schuldig has a soft spot for it all the same. It's not just the Alps, or the local accents, or the cakes he's eaten too many of in his time; it goes back further.

He thinks of sterile corridors, of endless tests and exams, of terrifying children and worse adults, of the wires in his head and the constant, tangible fear. And he remembers it was in Austria an older, American boy looked him in the eyes and said,

"One day, you'll be free."


End file.
